Le colocataire de mon frère
by Frasyl
Summary: Qui est donc le sauveur de Shun, honteusement drogué lors d'une fête d'étudiants ? Fic yaoi en 2 chapitres, UA
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Bonjour, une petite fic toute douce en deux chapitres. Bonne lecture à tous !_

En remettant cette fic à jour pour la publier ici, je m'aperçois que j'avais alors aborder un sujet qui se retrouve aujourd'hui en pleine actualité (dans le chapitre 2). Je tiens juste à préciser que je n'ai rien modifié au contenu de cette fic qui a été publiée une première fois sur un autre site en 2010, la mise à jour consiste juste à chasser les fautes et éventuellement reprendre certaines tournures de phrases.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Shun soupira une nouvelle fois en jetant un regard catastrophé autour de lui. Son frère avait une nouvelle fois disparu. Sûrement avec cet éphèbe blond qu'il lui avait brièvement présenté toute à l'heure. Hyoga, lui avait-il dit, en y repensant, c'est vrai que son frère avait plutôt bon goût. Il sourit en regardant autour de lui. Son frère occupé, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

La fête battait maintenant son plein. Mais pourquoi s'était-il laissé convaincre de venir à cette fête déjà ? Ah oui, pour faire plaisir à Ikki qui lui reprochait de passer le nez dans les bouquins en passant à côté de sa jeunesse. Mais il aimait les bouquins lui ! Quand est-ce que son aîné comprendrait que ces fêtes l'effrayaient au plus au point ? Qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise au milieu de tous ces étudiants braillards et déjà bien éméchés pour la plupart.

Il en évita un de justesse en posant précipitamment son verre de jus de fruit sur une table. Le temps de rattraper le jeune homme qui s'excusa d'une voix pâteuse avant de retourner à son jeu, visiblement un remake d'un célèbre combat d'arts martiaux.

Shun laissa de nouveau échapper un soupir et récupéra son verre, décidé à s'éclipser rapidement sans voir le sourire de connivence qu'échangeaient deux étudiants un peu plus loin en le voyant avaler d'un trait le reste de son gobelet de jus de fruit avant de l'abandonner vide sur une desserte déjà archi pleine.

Il venait d'atteindre la sortie et respirait avec plaisir l'air doux de la nuit quand il se sentit subitement mal. Sa vision se brouilla et il dut faire un effort considérable pour se maintenir debout jusqu'au mur où il s'appuya :

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? dit-il

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à cette question qu'une voix mielleuse se fit entendre tout contre lui :

- Alors mon cœur, un petit coup de barre ? Viens avec moi…  
- Qui êtes-vous ? réussit à prononcer Shun avant d'ajouter. Ikki…  
- Ton grand frère est plutôt occupé là… Pour une fois qu'on peut profiter de toi, susurra la voix qui n'avait rien de rassurant alors qu'un bras entourait sa taille pour le soutenir :  
- Lâchez-moi ! cria Shun, réalisant brutalement qu'on l'avait drogué.  
- Ça, il n'en est pas question, mon cœur… répondit la voix en l'entraînant bien malgré lui.

Il tenta bien de se débattre mais quoi qu'il lui ait fait prendre, il était incapable de penser avec cohérence ou de résister par la force. Il tenta de nouveau de crier mais une main se plaqua sur son visage :

- Ça suffit, sois sage maintenant !

Alors qu'il se croyait perdu, il entendit soudain une autre voix :

- Lâchez-le tout de suite bande de lâches !  
- Qui t'es toi ? Il est à nous !  
- Ce n'est pas un objet et il n'est pas consentant, alors lâchez-le ! répéta la voix. J'ai déjà fait prévenir son frère !

Cette menace sembla suffire à faire fuir ses deux tortionnaires qui le lâchèrent et s'enfuir sans demander leur reste. Il tangua un instant, incapable de se maintenir debout seul et se retrouva contre un torse puissant alors que celui qui venait de le sauver le rattrapait :

- Shun ? Comment tu te sens ? entendit-il.

Il essaya de voir son sauveur sans résultat, sa vue était bien trop brouillée, tout ce qu'il put distinguer fut de longs cheveux noirs. Il sentit la main douce qui le calait contre lui, le soulevait, caressant son dos et instinctivement il se blottit dans les bras puissants et si chauds, se lovant dans la chaleur rassurante :

- Ça va aller, je vais te conduire en sécurité ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Il connaissait cette voix, il en était sûr mais il sombra dans l'inconscience avant de trouver à qui elle appartenait.

Ooo000ooO

**Quelques heures plus tard…**

Shun tenta en vain d'ouvrir les yeux. Ses paupières étaient bien trop lourdes et son crâne semblait prêt à exploser. Il sentit une main dans la sienne et la reconnut :

- Ikki… murmura-t-il  
- Shun ! Bon Dieu ! Tu m'as foutu une des ces trouilles ! répondit son frère en le serrant contre lui.

Les souvenirs commencèrent alors à affluer dans son esprit encore en vrac et il s'accrocha à son aîné alors qu'un flot de larmes dévalaient ses joues.

- Tiens Ikki, fais-lui boire ça, il se sentira mieux après.

Cette voix… son sauveur… il ouvrit les yeux mais fut ébloui par la lueur du jour et les referma aussitôt.

- Merci, répondit son frère en le décollant de lui et en lui mettant un verre sur les lèvres. Bois Shun.

Docilement il ouvrit la bouche et commença à avaler un liquide amer qui le fit tousser. Aussitôt, une main rassurante vint tapoter son dos, l'aidant à mieux respirer. Il reconnut cette douce chaleur, la même qui l'avait sauvée :

- Eh ! Tu veux l'empoisonner ! protesta Ikki  
- Idiot ! Ca devrait finir d'évacuer la drogue qu'ils lui ont fait boire. Laisse-le se reposer encore quelques heures, répondit la voix en le rallongeant avec des gestes doux.

Il réussit à ouvrir les yeux et le vit enfin ! Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil fut, mon Dieu qu'il est beau !

Ooo000ooO

Il émergea de nouveau quelques heures plus tard, cette fois en pleine possession de ses esprits et regarda autour de lui. Il reconnu sans problème la chambre de son frère. Son sauveur, dont il ignorait encore le nom, avait dû le transporter ici, donc il connaissait Ikki. Il était maintenant seul. Il se leva avec précautions et en sortit de la pièce, cherchant son aîné.

Il y avait un moment qu'il n'était pas venu dans l'appartement de son frère mais il se dirigea sans peine vers la cuisine où il trouva son sauveur, de dos, occupé à préparer le repas. Il profita qu'il ne l'avait pas encore vu pour le détailler à son aise.

Il était grand et fin avec un dos large que l'on sentait puissant, de longs cheveux ébène y couraient librement pour venir mourir sur une chute de rein qu'il le fit frissonner malgré lui, sans qu'il comprenne pourquoi. Ses yeux descendirent plus bas, suivant les longues jambes fuselées qu'il devinait musclées sous le pantalon de toile. Il vit ses pieds nus faire demi-tour et releva vivement les yeux, rougissant. Un sourire magnifique l'accueillit sur un visage paisible et… beau, magnifiquement beau, il ne trouvait pas d'autre mot. Des yeux verts, vifs et intelligents complétaient ce tableau de rêve :

- Shun ! Comment te sens-tu ?  
Et cette voix… profonde et grave… et incroyablement chaude…  
- Mieux, beaucoup mieux… répondit-il en lui lançant un regard interrogatif.  
- Oh c'est vrai, je ne me suis pas présenté avec tout ça ! Je suis Shiryu, le colocataire d'Ikki ! On s'est déjà parlé au téléphone mais on ne s'était jamais rencontré, expliqua-t-il.  
- C'est pour ça que j'avais l'impression de te connaître, j'ai reconnu ta voix !

Celle d'Ikki, affolé les interrompit :

- Shiryu ! Shun a disparu !  
- Il est là Ikki ! répondit ce dernier.

L'aîné rappliqua aussitôt dans la cuisine et broya son cadet dans une nouvelle étreinte :

- Doucement ! Tu vas finir par l'étouffer ! se moqua le brun.  
- On voit bien que ce n'est pas ton petit frère ! s'insurgea Ikki en consentant néanmoins à lâcher Shun qui vacilla.

Shiryu le fit asseoir aussitôt d'un geste sûr :

- Je vais te donner quelque chose à manger, dit-il.  
- Ça va aller… tenta de protester Shun.  
- Non, il faut que tu manges, tu as dormi presque toute la journée, ton corps est affaibli !  
- Ecoute-le, il est étudiant en médecine, il sait ce qu'il dit ! insista son aîné en s'asseyant également.  
- Toi, mets la table ! ordonna le beau brun à ce dernier, tu n'es pas malade toi !  
- Esclavagiste ! rétorqua Ikki qui se leva malgré tout pour lui obéir, faisant sourire Shun. Shiryu eut un sourire complice à son encontre et retourna à ses fourneaux.

Ils allaient manger quand un léger coup à la porte suivit d'un :

- C'est Hyoga ! Je rentre ! qui fit retrouver un franc sourire à son aîné qui se retourna vers la porte de la cuisine. Salut la compagnie ! Shiryu, Shunrei veut te voir ! Elle est devant la porte ! Mais dis donc, tu vas mieux Shun ? Notre médecin a encore sauvé la situation, dit l'arrivant en déposant un baiser sur le front du brun, de Shun et un autre sur les lèvres d'Ikki.  
- Elle t'a dit ce qu'elle voulait ? interrogea Shiryu visiblement contrarié par la nouvelle.  
- Non, mais toujours la même chose je suppose… Que veux-tu ? Ces filles sont toutes dingues de toi !

Le brun soupira et se leva, disparaissant de la pièce. Shun sentit son cœur se serrer sans savoir pourquoi. Il reporta son attention vers son aîné :

- Ikki, que m'est-il arrivé exactement ?  
- Rien ! Grâce à Shiryu ! Il a vu quelqu'un verser quelque chose dans ton verre… Il m'a aussitôt fait prévenir et t'a suivi quand tu es sorti… empêchant ces lâches de te faire du mal !

Sa voix était devenue sourde à ces dernières paroles, pleine d'une rage contenue. Mais ils ne perdent rien pour attendre !

- Calme-toi Ikki ! lui dit Hyoga qui s'était sorti une assiette et se servait à manger. Shun va bien et c'est l'essentiel !  
- Il faut que j'y aille ! les interrompit Shiryu en revenant à la cuisine où il attrapa du pain et se confectionna rapidement un sandwich.  
- Un problème avec Shunrei, bourreau de cœurs ? se moqua gentiment Hyoga.  
- Rien que je ne puisse résoudre, lui répondit le brun en lui assénant une petite tape sur le haut du crâne, ajoutant. Qui t'a invité toi ?  
- Ça avait l'air si bon… plaida Hyoga.

Shiryu sourit sans répondre et posa sa main sans préambule sur le front de Shun, attrapant son poignet pour vérifier son pouls, faisant violemment frissonner ce dernier. Il fronça les sourcils et conclut :

- Garde-le encore un peu ici Ikki, qu'il se repose ! rajouta-t-il déposant rapidement un baiser sur le front des trois avant de partir rapidement.  
- Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Un véritable bourreau des cœurs, commenta Hyoga à qui la réaction de Shun n'avait pas échappé et qui replongea la tête dans son assiette pour cacher la rougeur qui lui montait au visage. Et le pire c'est qu'il ne s'en rend même pas compte !

Ikki se contenta d'observer attentivement son cadet, un pli soucieux apparaissant sur son visage.

Ooo000ooO

**Quelques jours plus tard…**

Shun sortit de ses cours qu'il avait repris la veille avec l'autorisation de Shiryu. Il avait également réintégré sa chambre sur le campus, malgré les protestations de son aîné.

Il y passa rapidement déposer ses affaires avant d'aller s'acheter de quoi manger et s'installer sur l'herbe dans le parc de la fac, comme beaucoup de ses camarades, pour profiter de la douceur de la soirée de ce début de printemps.

Là, il put se laisser aller à rêver en picorant son bento. Et depuis sa mésaventure, ses rêves se dirigeaient tous vers un certain brun dont il était éperdument tombé amoureux.

Les trois jours qu'il avait passé chez son aîné lui avait fait un peu mieux connaître Shiryu qui était très occupé et donc bien souvent absent malheureusement, mais avait toujours de petites attentions à son égard lors de ses rares moments de présence.

Seulement, il semblait en avoir pour tout le monde. Que ce soit Ikki ou Hyoga qui vivait pratiquement avec eux, ou même cette Shunrei qui venait le chercher régulièrement mais qu'il n'avait jamais fait entrer. Visiblement, il était dans la nature du beau brun de s'occuper des autres.

Bien sûr, il avait su qu'Ikki avait dû changer de colocataire récemment vu qu'il lui avait proposé à lui de venir s'installer avec lui. Proposition que le cadet avait repoussée, connaissant trop bien le côté surprotecteur de son aîné. Mais ne l'avait jamais rencontré avant.

Pourtant, ils fréquentaient tous la même fac. Il faut dire que c'était une véritable ruche, regroupant d'innombrables étudiants de toutes disciplines et qu'il n'y était lui-même que depuis l'année précédente. Il soupira et essaya de se plonger sans beaucoup de conviction dans un traité de psychologie, sa matière principale. Sans grand succès d'ailleurs.

Il allait renoncer quand une voix douce et chaude bien connue maintenant le fit lever la tête :

- Bonjour Shun !  
- Shiryu !  
- Si tu ne manges pas mieux que ça, reprit le brun en s'installant près de lui, je vais peut-être insister auprès d'Ikki pour que tu vives avec nous ! le menaça Shiryu en voyant son bento à peine entamé.  
- Oh, j'n'avais pas très faim ce soir…  
- Oui, mais t'es quand même un peu pâlichon, remarqua Shiryu en prenant son menton dans sa main pour l'observer, faisant violemment rougir Shun.  
Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du brun :  
- C'est moi qui te fais rougir comme ça Shun ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui parue encore plus chaude à ce dernier, ou était-ce lui qui avait subitement plus chaud ?  
- Shiryu ! Je te cherchais ! intervint une voix féminine évitant à Shun de répondre à cette question pour le moins gênante.  
- Shunrei ! Quelle surprise ! Et que puis-je pour toi cette fois ? répondit le brun visiblement très agacé par son interruption.  
- J'ai besoin de toi, supplia la jeune fille que Shun voyait pour la première fois, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça !  
- Shunrei…. commença Shiryu  
- Je vais vous laisser, le coupa Shun en se levant et en partant rapidement, oubliant son précieux recueil sur l'herbe dans sa précipitation et son trouble, ne voyant pas les regards, triomphant de la jeune fille et contrarié du jeune homme qui le suivirent tout au long de sa fuite précipitée.

Il rentra directement à sa chambre et se laissa piteusement tomber sur le lit, laissant s'évacuer les larmes qu'il avait eu tant de mal à contenir en comprenant la relation entre le beau brun et cette fille.

Il avait compris rapidement ses sentiments à son égard, seulement c'était la première fois qu'il craquait pour un autre garçon. Oh ce détail ne le gênait pas en soi, après tout son frère avait depuis longtemps affirmé cette préférence. Mais d'un naturel timide et réservé, il se voyait mal déclaré sa flamme à Shiryu qu'il connaissait à peine et dont il ignorait encore tout ou presque.

Ce n'est que bien des larmes plus tard, alors que la nuit envahissait le campus encore très animé, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié son livre. Affolé, il se précipita à l'endroit de sa rencontre avec le brun mais bien entendu le traité n'y était plus. Il revint résigné vers sa chambre. Ce livre lui avait coûté une petite fortune, mais ce n'était pas le pire, en travaillant dur, il pourrait le remplacer rapidement. Non, ce qui lui faisait peur, c'était les quelques pages de mots griffonnés pendant ses cours de ces derniers jours et laissant deviner sans équivoque possible ses sentiments envers Shiryu.

La nuit fut longue pour le jeune Shun qui ne savait plus s'il préférait que ce soit le brun qui ait récupéré son livre ou un vulgaire étudiant qui lui n'avait aucune chance de comprendre à qui était destiné ses mots mais qui saurait du coup qu'il avait une préférence pour les garçons.

Ooo000ooO

Shiryu rentra à son appartement après une énième discussion plutôt houleuse avec Shunrei et plusieurs heures de garde à l'hôpital où il faisait du volontariat en attendant son internat. Epuisé il se jeta sur son lit tout habillé, posant à ses côtés le livre de Shun qu'il avait récupéré après son départ précipité.

Ce dernier s'ouvrit sur une page où se trouvaient des feuilles volantes remplies d'une écriture serrée et raturée. Machinalement il en prit une et commença à la lire :

_J'aimerais plonger mes mains dans ta longue chevelure sombre que je devine soyeuse, joué sans fin avec tes mèches ébène interminables que j'aime tant regarder se perdre dans le bas de ton dos, les laissant s'enrouler à leurs guises autour de mes doigts tremblants..._

Il se redressa sur son lit :

_J'aimerais plonger mon nez dans ton cou pour me griser de ce parfum subtil et musqué que tu laisses parfois parvenir jusqu'à mes narines frémissantes et avides quand tu m'examines, déposer ça et là quelques baisers timides et maladroits…._

Il s'assit, plus du tout épuisé :

_J'aimerais poser mes lèvres sur les tiennes, qui tant de fois caressent mon front et déclenchent en moi de longs frémissements incontrôlés et incontrôlables, laisser ta chaleur doucement m'envahir, savourer un instant ton frisson quand j'oserais enfin les caresser avec les miennes…_

Il posa la feuille et prit les autres, les parcourant rapidement, des notes de cours entrecoupés de mots griffonnés qui se retrouvaient ensuite sur la première page. Il la reprit :

_J'aimerais enlever un à un les boutons de ta chemise qui me dévoilerais enfin les trésors de ton corps… _un passage barré… _laisser mes lèvres goûter ta peau blanche et m'enivrer encore et encore de ta saveur…. _un autre passage barré_… contempler sans oser encore le toucher ton torse que je devine divinement sculpté… _

La suite devenait presque illisible, hormis quelques passages :

_Me donner à toi… laisser tes mains parcourir mon corps pantelant… lire dans tes yeux verts le reflet de mon amour… vibrer et mourir au rythme effréné de tes hanches…_

A aucun moment n'apparaissait un nom, mais Shiryu ne pouvait avoir de doute, ce poème magnifique et inachevé, et ô combien troublant, était un hymne d'amour à son intention. Un amour comme il en avait rarement vu, pur et sincère… magnifique…

Il rangea précautionneusement les pages volantes dans le livre et se déshabilla pour dormir un peu. Son portable vibra, un message de Shunrei, il l'effaça sans le lire et prit d'une subite inspiration, se mit à parcourir fébrilement son clavier pour à son tour envoyer un message. Une fois fait, il se laissa glisser dans les bras de Morphée, non sans avoir prit le temps de relire une fois encore les mots qui dansaient maintenant devant ses yeux, l'entraînant vers un merveilleux rêve… un rêve qu'il croyait pourtant impossible…

Shun se réveilla en retard. Jurant contre son réveil et sa courte nuit peuplée de cauchemar divers et tous plus horribles les uns que les autres, il se prépara à hâte, avalant juste une brique de jus de fruit avant de foncer en cours.

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs heures de psychologie qu'il alluma enfin son portable qui se mit tout de suite à biper. Il avait deux nouveaux messages. Un de son frère qui lui proposait de passer le samedi suivant chez lui. Il sourit en constatant que l'instant super protecteur d'Ikki était bel et bien réapparu en force. Le deuxième l'aurait sûrement fait tomber s'il n'avait pas été assis en train de manger avec ses camarades, Shiryu l'invitait le soir même !

Il regarda à deux fois le message avant de taper d'un doigt tremblant une réponse positive. Il mangea en silence, à un tel point que ses camarades, dont certains étaient au courant de sa mésaventure récente, ce genre de nouvelle faisant vite le tour d'un campus, s'inquiétèrent un peu.

Il les rassura, prétendant qu'il avait juste passé une mauvaise nuit, ce qui était vrai en plus.

Une réponse lui parvint juste avant qu'il ne se rende au cours de l'après-midi. Shiryu lui indiquait l'heure et le restaurant dans lequel ils devaient se retrouver. Son après-midi fut jalonné de questions en tous genres mais sans la moindre réponse. C'est le cœur battant à cent à l'heure qu'il se rendit au restaurant indiqué par le brun avec une bonne demi-heure d'avance.

Ce dernier avait attendu impatiemment sa réponse. Réveillé d'une courte nuit peuplée d'un jeune éphèbe aux cheveux verts et à l'allure d'un ange, il se sentait en pleine forme dès le petit déjeuner. Ikki remarqua bien sa joyeuse humeur mais Shiryu était d'un naturel heureux aussi ne s'en soucia-t-il pas plus que ça. C'est un peu plus tard, alors qu'il avait laissé le brun qui commençait un peu plus tard, qu'il commença à se poser des questions suite à une question somme toute banale de son colocataire :

- Ton frère a cours ce matin ?  
- Oui, je crois. Pourquoi ?  
- Pour rien, j'ai récupéré un livre à lui, je vais essayer de lui rendre. C'est tout.

Ikki acquiesça et partit. Ce n'est qu'en entrant à son premier cours que l'aîné se posa la question cruciale qui ne n'avait pas encore effleuré son esprit encore embrumé par le corps ô combien magnifique d'un certain blond avec qui il avait passé la nuit, mais où donc Shiryu avait-il récupéré un livre de Shun ? Et pourquoi ?

Il rejoignit donc son colocataire à l'heure du déjeuner, sachant à peu près où le trouver. Shiryu avait ses habitudes et déjeunait souvent au même endroit :

- Bon appétit ! dit-il en posant son plateau en face de lui  
- Ikki ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
- Je voulais savoir où tu avais récupéré un livre de Shun ? répondit ce dernier sans préambule.  
- Oh, ça ! Hier, je suis tombé sur lui quand je rentrais. Il mangeait un bento dans le parc.  
- Et ?  
- Et Shunrei est arrivée alors qu'on discutait. Je suppose qu'il s'est senti gêné, il est parti précipitamment, oubliant son bouquin. Satisfait ? se moqua le brun qui s'amusait beaucoup de son instinct surprotecteur envers son cadet.  
- Ouais…

Ils mangèrent un moment en silence :

- Dis ce que tu as à dire Ikki… reprit le brun sentant que son colocataire et surtout ami n'avait pas encore exprimé le réel pourquoi de sa présence ici.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à Shun ? Il est hétéro… toi aussi d'ailleurs !  
- En es-tu vraiment sûr ? Pour mon compte, je suis plutôt bi qu'hétéro même si j'ai eu plus de filles que de mecs dans mes relations. Je te rappelle quand même que c'est moi qui t'ais présenté Hyoga !  
- Ne me dis pas que vous êtes des ex ?  
- Si… mais je te rassure, c'était il y a longtemps et nous avons vite compris tous les deux que nous étions plus amis qu'amants ! Et je suis très heureux de le voir enfin se stabilisé avec quelqu'un comme toi !  
- Bon, passons sur toi… après tout je ne te connais que depuis deux ans… mais Shun, il n'a jamais montré aucun intérêt pour les mecs !  
- Alors si je me trompe à son sujet, je n'insisterai pas ! Promis !  
- Comment ça si tu te trompes ?  
- Je crois que ton frère a un faible pour moi, je voudrais juste le vérifier ! Cela te pose un problème ?  
- En soit non…  
- Mais ?  
- Mais c'est mon petit frère ! Il vient de vivre une malheureuse expérience et j'ai peur qu'il se trompe et en souffre encore davantage ! Ce n'est pas contre toi Shiryu ! Je sais que tu es un mec bien, mais je veux juste le protéger !

C'est à ce moment que le portable du brun se mit à vibrer, lui transmettant la réponse du frère en question. Shiryu la consulta rapidement et regarda de nouveau l'aîné :

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis Ikki ? Que je suis un mec bien ?  
- Bien sûr !  
- Alors fais-moi confiance ! Je ne ferais rien qui puisse forcer ton frère en quoi que soit, ce n'est ni mon intention, ni mon but !  
- Et quel est-il alors ?  
- Comme toi Ikki, trouver la personne qui partagera ma vie… Ne m'as-tu pas avoué il y a quelques temps qu'avec Hyoga tu pensais être enfin parvenu à cela ? Moi, je la cherche encore…  
- Et tu penses que Shun l'est ?  
- Il est bien trop tôt pour faire ce genre de conclusion, répondit le brun, mais avec lui, j'ai envie de me donner cette chance…

Ikki resta silencieux. Shiryu était on ne peut plus sérieux, il le connaissait assez pour le savoir. Mais son frère savait-il ce qu'il faisait, lui ? Après tout, il n'était pas gay !

- Shun vient de me répondre qu'il acceptait mon rendez-vous de ce soir, reprit Shiryu jugeant plus sage de ne pas lui cacher. Laisse-le faire ses propres choix Ikki. S'il se trompe, je te promets de sortir rapidement de sa vie et de ne pas le harceler !  
- Promis ? demanda l'aîné encore un peu hésitant.  
- Promis ! répondit Shiryu en tendant son petit doigt pour qu'il scelle cette promesse et il rajouta une fois que cela fut fait. De toute façon, si tu me vois devenir aussi chiant que Shunrei, par pitié, fais-moi enfermer !

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux en repensant à toutes les situations auxquelles avaient du faire face le brun depuis sa rupture d'avec sa belle brune un an plus tôt et qui avait finit par rapprocher Ikki de son blond. Blond avec qui il filait depuis un parfait bonheur.

Ce n'est qu'après cette conversation que Shiryu envoya l'heure et le lieu de rendez-vous à Shun, qu'il choisit en dehors de la fac, pour ne pas tomber encore une fois sur Shunrei. Il voulait que ce premier dîner soit parfait. Car au fond de lui, il espérait vraiment que Shun soit enfin celui qu'il cherchait… celui que l'on cherche tous, cette personne unique qui partagera nos pires et nos meilleurs moments… celle qui sera toujours là pour nous… celle qui saura nous donner autant que nous avons envie de donner et recevoir autant que l'on veut recevoir… celle que l'on cherche parfois toute une vie sans jamais la trouver…

Ooo000ooO

Shun se sentait comme un collégien à son premier rendez-vous. Et dans un sens c'était le cas, après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il avait rendez-vous avec un mec dont il était amoureux. Il comprenait mieux ce soir, ces conversations de filles sur le choix d'une tenue ou d'une coiffure. Lui-même avait dû sortir de sa petite armoire une bonne partie de ses maigres affaires. A ses yeux, ses livres étaient bien plus importants que ses fringues ! De plus, tout comme son aîné, il devait cumuler des petits boulots pour pouvoir étudier. Il avait aussi pris soin de se laver les cheveux. Et maintenant, il faisait les cents pas devant le lieu de rendez-vous.

Il se demandait encore si Shiryu avait trouvé ou non son bouquin et surtout ses notes. S'il devait profiter de cette occasion pour tenter quelque chose. Si le brun sortait encore avec cette fille de la veille. S'il était un hétéro pur et dur. Si même il ne devrait pas renoncer de suite à ce rendez-vous. La main se posant sur son épaule le fit sursauter :

- Bonsoir Shun !  
- Bonsoir Shiryu…

Ils se regardèrent un instant :

- On entre ? proposa le brun en souriant. J'espère que tu aimes les pizzas ?  
- Oui, bien sûr, répondit Shun en le suivant à l'intérieur.

Shiryu avait volontairement choisi un établissement abordable et sympathique qui mettrait à l'aise son cadet. Il connaissait parfaitement la situation des deux frères qui venaient d'un orphelinat et n'avait jamais été placé.

Lui aussi, tout comme Hyoga, venait de ce genre d'établissement, c'est sûrement ce qui avait d'ailleurs tissé leurs liens très forts avec Ikki. Mais contrairement aux deux frères, Hyoga et lui avaient été tous deux accueilli dans des familles et avaient eu la chance de connaître un foyer.

Hyoga dans une famille française qui vivait au Japon et dont le fils aîné, Camus, avait décidé d'adopter ce petit rebelle blond lors d'une visite de charité à l'orphelinat avec sa mère. Rebelle car Hyoga avait été le seul enfant a refusé la part de ce gâteau infect que sa très chère mère faisait pour ce genre d'occasion et qui n'avait de rien du gâteau sauf le nom.

Et pour lui, dans une famille asiatique typique qui n'avait pas pu avoir d'enfant et qui du coup en avait adopté trois. Deux, plus vieux que lui, Dohko et Shion, qui l'avaient accueilli comme un petit frère quand il était arrivé et n'avaient jamais cessé de veiller sur lui depuis.

Pour Ikki et Shun, cela n'avait jamais été le cas. Ce qui expliquait que l'aîné avait développé cet instinct surprotecteur vis-à-vis de son cadet. Leur seule véritable attache venait de cet orphelinat où ils passaient encore leurs vacances auprès d'un de leur camarade d'infortune nommé Seiya, qui avait avec sa jeune compagne repris la direction de l'établissement où ils avaient grandi tous les trois.

Ils furent installés à une table relativement tranquille et dans le fond de l'établissement sur la demande de Shiryu qui expliqua à son choix à Shun dès qu'ils furent installés :

- Je préfère éviter que l'on me voie de la rue. Avec Shunrei qui traîne toujours à ma recherche…  
Shun sauta sur l'occasion pour en savoir un peu plus :  
- C'est cette fille d'hier n'est-ce pas ? Etes-vous ensemble ?  
- Non, plus depuis plus d'un an, mais elle a dû mal à le comprendre et s'acharne à vouloir me récupérer. Je l'aime beaucoup mais plutôt comme une sœur et je suis presque certain qu'il en est de même pour elle, même si elle refuse encore de voir la vérité en face… A ce propos, je suis désolé si cela t'a gêné hier soir, mais j'espère cette fois qu'elle ne reviendra pas à la charge !

Shun resta silencieux, incertain sur ce qu'il devait conclure de cet aveu. Le brun semblait donc libre mais hétéro… alors pourquoi l'avait-il invité ?  
Ils restèrent silencieux le temps de choisir leur repas et Shiryu lui proposa un apéritif :

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire de l'alcool, avoua Shun un peu gêné.  
- C'est tout à ton honneur, mais tu peux prendre ceci, lui répondit Shiryu en lui indiquant un vin cuit léger, je te promets que tu garderas tous tes esprits !

Shun accepta et Shiryu orienta la conversation sur ses études pour le mettre à l'aise. Il sentait bien que le jeune homme se posait des questions mais préférait discuter un peu et le connaître un peu mieux avant d'en arriver à ce qui l'avait poussé à l'inviter.

Le brun se rendit vite compte qu'il était passionné par ses études et très studieux, bien qu'apparemment très doué dans son domaine. Il l'interrogea à son tour sur les siennes et ils devisèrent un bon moment de leurs domaines respectifs qui se rejoignaient sur certains points bien que celles de Shun soient plus théoriques.

De fil en aiguille, la conversation glissa sur leurs enfances et Shun apprit avec surprise que Shiryu et Hyoga étaient également des orphelins. Du coup, ils revinrent à Hyoga et Ikki ce qui ramena Shiryu sur le terrain qu'il voulait :

- Ton frère s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, tu sais ?  
- Je sais, Ikki croit que je suis incapable de me débrouiller seul. Avec ce qui m'est arrivé l'autre jour, il se trouve conforté dans cette idée ! Mais franchement, jamais je n'aurais participé de mon propre chef à ce genre de soirée. Je n'y suis allé que pour lui faire plaisir !  
- Tu n'aimes pas ce genre de fête ?  
- Pas trop, non. Je préfère de loin une soirée calme avec quelques amis ! Je sais que c'est un peu ringard de nos jours mais…  
- Pas du tout, le coupa Shiryu, je préfère moi aussi les soirées calmes ! Même si bien accompagné, ces fêtes peuvent parfois être sympas…  
- Alors je n'ai pas encore trouvé la personne idéale, répondit Shun, car pour l'instant je les trouve plutôt effrayantes ! finit-il en riant

Le dessert arriva et ils mangèrent un peu, suspendant un instant leur conversation mais Shiryu était séduit de ce qu'il avait appris du jeune homme ce soir et reprit après quelques bouchées :

- A propos d'hier soir, tu as oublié ceci en partant, dit-il en sortant son recueil.  
- Oh super ! Je suis content que ce soit toi qui l'aies trouvé ! Quand je m'en suis aperçu, j'y suis retourné il n'y était plus ! répondit-il en feuilletant rapidement le livre posé à ses côtés.  
- C'est ceci que tu cherches ? demanda Shiryu en sortant les feuillets en le voyant pâlir subitement.  
- Tu les as lus ? demanda Shun d'une voix blanche.  
- Oui… tu écris magnifiquement bien d'ailleurs !

Shun rougit violemment et plongea dans son dessert, incapable de soutenir le regard de son compagnon :

- Shun ? l'appela Shiryu d'une voix douce.

- Shun… s'il te plait…  
- Tu m'as donc invité pour te moquer de moi ? demanda ce dernier d'une voix amère en relevant doucement la tête.  
- Non… je te jure que non !  
- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi Shiryu ? murmura Shun d'une voix à peine audible.

Il se sentait faible… encore une fois… il s'était bêtement laissé avoir, pensant que le brun, s'il avait lu ses mots arriverait au moins à le comprendre même s'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments… mais là… là… il ne savait plus rien… il ne sentait plus rien que le vide et le froid violent qui semblait l'envahir de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui passait… il fallait qu'il parte… loin… fuir cette souffrance qu'il connaissait bien… comme quand il était enfant… comme il l'avait toujours fait…

Shiryu se demanda s'il avait choisi la bonne méthode pour amener Shun à reconnaître ses sentiments. Le visage dévasté par le chagrin qu'il levait maintenant vers lui le laissa un instant interdit. Un instant de trop. Le suivant Shun se levait précipitamment et comme la veille fuyait le plus vite possible, abandonnant encore une fois son livre sur la table :

- Shun ! Attends ! cria-t-il.

Il se leva à sont tour et le suivit, laissant rapidement de quoi payé la note et récupérant de nouveau le précieux recueil. Mais le jeune homme avait pris suffisamment d'avance pour qu'il ne le rattrape pas. Heureusement Shiryu connaissait ce quartier bien mieux que lui et prit un raccourci pour parvenir sur le campus en même temps que son fuyard.

Il l'attrapa alors qu'il pénétrait dans le parc. Shun, surpris leva un regard vers lui. Son visage était maintenant noyé de larmes. Le brun en fut bouleversé, jamais il n'avait voulu ça :

- Mon Dieu… murmura Shiryu en l'enlaçant. Je t'en prie, pardonnes-moi… Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal.

Ses doigts se mirent délicatement à cueillir les larmes du jeune homme qui restait interdit par son attitude et cette étrange caresse :

- Ne pleures plus Shun… Je voulais juste te comprendre un peu mieux… savoir si ces mots merveilleux que tu m'as écrits étaient sincères… me donner une chance d'y croire… tu comprends, j'ai tellement envie d'y croire… pardonnes-moi Shun… laisse-moi une chance…

Ce dernier ne disait rien. Il en était bien incapable. Instinctivement, il se lova une nouvelle fois dans cette douce chaleur qui réfrénait si bien le froid de son propre corps. Il referma ses bras autour de lui, gémissant de bien-être, fermant les yeux sur ce visage inquiet qui le regardait, sur ces yeux verts qui se reflétaient dans les siens… et il pria… pour que cet instant ne finisse jamais.

Shiryu le sentit se détendre petit à petit. Son corps se nicha dans le sien, l'épousant parfaitement, le faisant frissonner malgré lui. Ses sanglots s'entrecoupèrent et s'espacèrent pour peu à peu cesser et ses larmes se tarirent enfin. Ses bras se nouèrent dans son cou.

Sa main glissa alors dans la chevelure verte alors que l'autre resserrait son étreinte autour de sa taille, se perdant dans une caresse délicate dans son dos. Il vit les grands yeux verts se refermer et entendit son soupir. Tendrement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, entrouvertes, horriblement tentantes dans une douce et chaste caresse.

Shun sursauta et rouvrit les yeux, affolé. Il réalisa d'un coup leurs positons et l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Déjà plusieurs étudiants rentrant dans leurs chambres leur jetaient des regards curieux. Mais le sourire de son compagnon suffit à le rassurer :

- Alors, j'ai droit à une deuxième chance ? demanda celui-ci.  
- Oui… murmura Shun en souriant s'élevant à sa hauteur

Quand leurs bouches se joignirent à nouveau, elles s'ouvrirent d'un même geste et avec douceur Shiryu pénétra dans celle offerte de son jeune amour, car il en était certain maintenant, Shun était un ange pur et unique, un ange qu'il ne tenait qu'à lui de découvrir.

Ce dernier sentait sa chaleur l'envahir, l'irradier de ce besoin irraisonné qu'il ne mesurait pas encore mais qui lui faisait tant de bien. Timidement, il chercha à son tour et trouva sa jumelle qu'il caressa. Shiryu le laissa venir à son rythme, savourant son innocence et sa douceur, se gavant de cet amour qu'il sentait poindre, prêt à lui être révélé. Et quand leurs langues, à force de se griser à ce jeu subtil, s'enroulèrent d'un même élan l'une autour de l'autre, il fut lui-même dépassé par l'intense explosion de fraîcheur et de passion qui le submergea totalement, lui faisant complètement quitter le moment présent.

Un cri les ramena tous deux brutalement à la réalité. Ils rompirent leur baiser pour découvrir Shunrei qui les regardait horrifiée. Shun voulut se dégager mais Shiryu resserra au contraire sa prise autour de lui. Sans un mot son regard revint vers son ange et il reprit là où on les avait interrompus. Shun resta un moment incertain mais finit par lui ouvrir de nouveau ses lèvres, quittant de nouveau la réalité.

Shiryu entendit les pas précipités de la jeune fille qui partait en courant et ses yeux se fermèrent pour savourer pleinement son échange merveilleux avec Shun. Jamais de sa courte vie, il n'avait partagé autant dans un simple baiser et il n'osait même pas imaginer l'intensité de ce qu'il ressentait et menaçait de le ravager. Il eut une pensée pour Shunrei mais il était temps que celle-ci comprenne qu'ils n'étaient pas faits l'un pour l'autre.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, alors que la nuit avait envahit le campus. Que Shiryu eut entraîné Shun dans un bosquet à l'abri des regards indiscrets et un peu moins exposé. Qu'ils eurent échangés assez de baisers pour se convaincre l'un et l'autre de la situation, qu'ils s'installèrent enfin dans l'herbe, tendrement enlacés et reprirent leurs discussions interrompue au restaurant.

Shiryu s'excusa encore et lui rendit cette fois son livre et les feuillets en lui disant :

- Finis-le s'il te plait. Finis ce poème pour moi avant de me le rendre d'accord ?  
- D'accord, je le finirais… répondit Shun en le rangeant dans son sac. Après quoi il ajouta. Je suis désolé pour Shunrei…  
- Ne le sois pas ! Cela fait plus d'un an que je m'évertue à lui faire comprendre que notre relation n'avait aucun avenir.  
- Mais peut-être qu'elle t'aime ?  
- Non. Ce n'est qu'une illusion qu'elle se plait à croire. Je l'ai connue quand j'ai été adopté, elle habitait la maison voisine. Comme nous avions sensiblement le même âge, on jouait souvent ensemble et mes frères aînés nous charriaient sans arrêts sur un futur mariage. Mais quand j'ai été au collège, nous avons été séparés et c'est là que j'ai connu mon véritable premier amour…  
- Comment s'appelait-elle ?  
- Il s'appelait Hyoga et tu le connais.  
- Le Hyoga d'Ikki ?  
- Le même oui ! confirma Shiryu en souriant. Nous avions tous deux grandis dans le même orphelinat et nous nous sommes retrouvés au collège. C'est venu naturellement, sans même qu'on s'en aperçoive… mais nous avons tout aussi vite compris l'un et l'autre que ce n'était pas ce que nous recherchions et que notre amitié nous était bien plus précieuse que cette relation. Alors d'un commun accord, nous avons continué notre route ne gardant que notre amitié.  
En arrivant dans cette fac, nous avons rencontré Ikki et j'ai retrouvé Shunrei. Hyoga a tout de suite craqué pour ton frère. Contrairement à moi, il était sûr de sa voie et avait définitivement banni les filles de ses relations. Mais il lui a fallut attendre plus d'un an pour qu'Ikki le regarde enfin autrement que comme un ami. Je ne l'avais jamais vue avec autant d'acharnement et je suis sûr qu'ils se sont réellement trouvé tous les deux…  
- C'est également l'impression que j'en ais. De plus, pour qu'Ikki mette autant de temps à me le présenter, c'est qu'il est pour lui très important… et toi ?  
- Moi, je me cherchais encore… J'ai cru que peut-être avec Shunrei j'y arriverai moi aussi. Mais c'était un leurre. Seulement quand j'ai voulu lui faire entendre raison, elle a refusé de m'écouter. Du coup, cela c'est fini en drame et depuis elle ne me lâche pas. A chaque fois que j'ai essayé de ressortir avec quelqu'un elle s'en est mêlée. Mais cette fois, je ne la laisserai pas faire, dit-il en prenant le visage de Shun dans sa main. Je refuse qu'elle vienne encore une fois tout gâché…

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser. Plus intense encore, plus chaud aussi. Shiryu sentit Shun frissonner entre ses bras et jugea plus prudent de mettre fin à cette soirée. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait le brusquer :

- Je vais te raccompagner, il commence à se faire tard ! dit-il en se levant et en lui tendant la main.  
La moue boudeuse de Shun fit sourire Shiryu :  
- Nous avons tout notre temps, dit-il en le tirant à lui, et je veux prendre le temps que l'on se découvre à notre rythme, d'accord ?  
- Oui… mais embrasses-moi encore, supplia son ange blottit dans ses bras  
- Juste une fois alors…

Après bien des arrêts et bien des baisers, Shiryu quitta enfin le bâtiment qui abritait la chambre de son ange et reprit, le cœur léger et chantant, le chemin de l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Ikki.

Il ne vit pas le regard noir d'une jeune fille blessée dans son amour propre tout comme il ne vit pas celui bien plus clair qui surveillait la dite jeune fille.

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

___Disclamer : les personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada._

_Sunny : Merci beaucoup, oui c'est bien Hyoga ! Voici le suite et la fin ! Merci encore et bisous._

* * *

_Il ne vit pas le regard noir d'une jeune fille blessée dans son amour propre tout comme il ne vit pas celui bien plus clair qui surveillait la dite jeune fille._

**Chapitre 2**

Hyoga regarda son ami passer non loin de lui sans bouger. Il suffisait de le voir marcher avec ce sourire sur les lèvres et cette lueur dans les yeux pour comprendre qu'il était enfin proche de trouver lui aussi le bonheur.

Et pour son ami de toujours, il n'y avait rien de plus important que cela… à part, celui de l'amour de sa vie bien entendu, et les deux étaient étroitement liés.

Il avait compris qu'il se passait quelque chose devant l'air absent de son petit ami pendant leurs repas ce soir. Et comme il était plutôt doué, il n'avait pas mis longtemps à faire avouer à Ikki ce qui le perturbait autant.

C'est un peu grâce à Shiryu qu'il avait enfin pu conquérir le cœur de l'aîné des frères l'année précédente lors d'une énième tentative de ce dernier à éviter celle qui ce soir le regardait si méchamment.

Après plusieurs détours pour ne pas tomber sur elle ou sa clique de joyeuses filles prêtes à tout pour se taper l'un des plus beaux gosses de la fac, ils s'étaient tous trois retrouvés enfermés dans le gymnase, royaume du blond puisqu'il faisait des études sportives. Même si ce dernier était largement d'accord avec ces demoiselles, Shiryu valait le détour et il parlait en connaissance de cause, il le soutenait à chaque occasion qu'il le pouvait comme ça avait été le cas ce jour-là.

Les filles, dont Shunrei, coincées dehors avaient fini par renoncer et après une bonne partie de fou rire, les trois jeunes hommes avaient décidé de sortir à leur tour. C'est là que Shiryu lui avait glissé à l'oreille que c'était le moment où jamais pour lui avant de s'éclipser discrètement.

Hyoga sentit son corps frissonner à l'évocation de ce premier échange charnel avec Ikki dans le gymnase désert. Il avait connu l'extase ce jour-là et la revivait depuis à chacune de leurs étreintes. Quelles soient tendres ou violentes, elles restaient à chaque fois divines et uniques.

Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'égarer. Il se reprit et suivit Shunrei jusqu'à son bâtiment et attendit suffisamment longtemps pour être certain qu'elle n'en ressortirait pas ce soir. Pendant qu'il surveillait les allées et venues, il réfléchit à la meilleure façon de procéder. Ikki était d'un calme olympien dans presque toutes les situations. Deux choses le faisaient sortir de ses gongs, si on faisait du mal à son cadet et depuis quelques temps à lui-même.

Or, Shunrei n'était pas du genre a abandonner malgré ce qu'elle avait surpris. Hyoga était lui aussi à la recherche du couple pour pouvoir rassurer Ikki quand il avait entendu son cri. Lui aussi avait vu le regard de son ami rempli de cette même flamme qu'il retrouvait dans ceux d'Ikki. Cette flamme qui n'apparaît que quand on a enfin trouvé la personne idéale.

Alors pas question de laisser cette fille s'en prendre à son meilleur ami, et également premier amour, ou au petit frère de son amant et ce, même s'il pouvait comprendre sa déception.

C'est avec Shiryu qu'il avait appris à découvrir les plaisirs entre hommes alors que tous les deux s'essayaient encore aux différents jeux de l'amour comme n'importe quels adolescents. C'est Shiryu qui avait été là pour lui quand il avait rompu avec celui qu'il croyait être le bon. Et c'est encore Shiryu qui l'avait soutenu et écouté des nuits entières pendant qu'Ikki batifolaient à droite et à gauche pour son plus grand malheur. Et c'est enfin Shiryu qui l'avait poussé dans ses bras ce fameux soir au gymnase. Non, il était hors de question maintenant de laisser la jalousie de Shunrei lui gâcher ce bonheur tout neuf.

Hyoga ne rentra pas retrouver son amant tout de suite cette nuit-là mais regagna sa chambre qu'il n'occupait plus guère en laissant l'entière jouissance à son ami et colocataire Isaak, sportif comme lui, et ses conquêtes. De toute façon, Ikki devait être en train de faire subir un interrogatoire en règle à Shiryu sur sa soirée avec Shun.

Isaak venait de profiter de son tout nouvel amour qu'il avait enfin fini par séduire après une lutte intensive et le regardait s'endormir paisiblement dans ses bras quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Hyoga. La lumière inonda la pièce, faisant rougir violement son amant qui chercha tout de suite à récupérer ses vêtements :

- Bordel Hyoga ! cria Isaak. Tu te crois seul là ?  
- Joli corps, commenta Hyoga en connaisseur, ce qui fit rougir encore plus le concerné. Isaak récupéra le drap en en couvrit son amant, lui n'ayant aucune honte à s'exposer devant Hyoga. Après tout, il avait joué le substitut d'Ikki auprès de lui assez longtemps pour ne pas avoir à cacher sa nudité :  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es engueulé avec Ikki ?  
- Non ! Tout va bien de côté ! J'ai besoin d'un service Isaak.

Son ton et son visage grave firent tout de suite comprendre à son ami qu'il était très sérieux. Il enfila rapidement un caleçon et sortit trois bières :

- Explique !

Quand Hyoga rejoignit enfin son amant, ce dernier grogna de mécontentement en l'enserrant dans ses bras, à peine tiré de son sommeil et le blond se glissa heureux tout contre lui, s'endormant paisiblement.

Ooo000ooO

Shun avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé. Un tendre message de Shiryu l'avait cueilli à son réveil pour lui souhaiter une bonne journée. Ils avaient conclu la veille de se retrouver en début de soirée pour manger ensemble avant que le brun ne file à l'hôpital.

Aussi fut-il surpris de voir autant de ses camarades qui l'attendaient à la porte de sa chambre pour aller prendre le petit déjeuner :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda-t-il après les salutations d'usages.  
- Rien, mais hier t'avais pas l'air bien, alors… répondit l'un d'eux.  
- Oh, c'est sympa mais ça va mieux aujourd'hui, merci !  
- Viens on va déjeuner ! dit son camarade de cours, un jeune garçon nommé Jabu, qui faisait en parallèle de la compétition sportive tout comme une bonne partie de leurs camarades et qui avait passé sa dernière nuit dans la chambre de son mentor dans ce domaine.

En temps ordinaires, Shun aurait sans doute réalisé qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, mais aujourd'hui et les jours suivants, il était bien trop heureux pour remarquer que ses camarades le suivaient comme son ombre.

Ooo000ooO

Shiryu, lui, malgré son bonheur tout neuf, remarqua tout de suite l'air de conspirateur de Hyoga au petit déjeuner qu'ils prirent tous les trois. Il le connaissait trop bien pour se laisser abuser par cet air innocent qui lui allait pourtant si bien et qui faisait complètement devenir chèvre Ikki.

Il nota aussi les nombreux messages que recevaient le blond et au bout de quelques jours de cet étrange manège, décida de le rejoindre à la pause déjeuner pour en savoir plus. On était vendredi et ils avaient tous prévu de passer le week-end tous ensemble à l'appartement et si le temps de permettait de faire un tour au parc d'attraction.

Il se rendit donc dans la salle où Hyoga avait l'habitude de prendre son repas en compagnie de ses amis sportifs et surprit une conversation entre ce dernier et Isaak qu'il connaissait bien :

- Tu es sûr qu'elle va s'en prendre à lui ? demandait ce dernier.  
- Ce dont je suis sur, c'est qu'elle ne lâchera pas Shiryu de sitôt… répondit la voix de Hyoga.

Ce dernier s'avança un peu mais ne se montra pas, soudain très intéressé par cette conversation. De là où il était il pouvait très bien les voir et les entendre sans être découvert :

- Sois sympa avec moi, expliques-moi encore pourquoi tu tiens tant à ce gamin, se moqua Isaak

Hyoga rugit en réponse et se jeta sur son ami, chahutant un moment avec lui. Ils étaient de force égale. Sur la glace, quand ces deux-là jouaient au hockey, ils devenaient de véritables princes de cette discipline et faisaient rêver plus d'un ou d'une.

La sonnerie d'un portable les arrêta soudain et Hyoga répondit en riant toujours. Mais rapidement son sourire disparut :

- Magne, on s'est fait avoir ! Elle a réussi à le coincer !  
- Où ça ? répondit Isaak en se levant.  
- Dans la classe de chimie !  
- Mais ils n'ont pas cours ensemble ! Shun est dans un autre niveau !

Le sang de Shiryu ne fit qu'un tour et il s'imposa dans la salle :

- Hyoga ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Shun ?  
- Viens ! Vite ! lui répondit ce dernier en l'entraînant à leur suite.

Ooo000ooO

Shun vit le cours de chimie se terminer avec plaisir. Encore deux petites heures de travaux pratiques et il serait libre pour le week-end. Shiryu lui avait dit qu'il finirait tôt également, il avait hâte de le retrouver.

Un joyeux brouhaha régnait dans la salle alors que les équipes de deux ou trois étudiants attaquaient l'expérience du jour à réaliser. Shun n'était pas particulièrement friand de cette matière mais il s'y appliquait comme dans toutes ses études. Aussi ne prit-il pas garde à l'annonce du professeur qui leur annonçait qu'il les laissait sous la surveillance de deux étudiants plus âgés qui ferait office d'assistants.

C'était une chose courante et comme cela que certain pouvait gagner un petit bonus durant leurs heures libres. C'est le cri de surprise de son coéquipier de toujours dans ce cours qui lui fit lever les yeux vers l'assistant ou plutôt l'assistante qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle : Shunrei !

- Merde qu'est-ce qu'elle fout là ? demanda Jabu.

Shun ne répondit, le regard de la jeune fille était planté dans le sien et il n'avait rien d'amical. Il frissonna, cette fille le haïssait.

Ooo000ooO

Shiryu eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'avait mis en place Hyoga pour protéger son jeune beau-frère le temps de leur arrivée au bâtiment qui abritait les classes de chimie. Et également que Shunrei se retrouvait à surveiller ce jour-là la classe de Shun.

Un attroupement s'était formé à quelques mètres de la porte de la salle mais personne n'osait y entrer :

- Alors ? demanda Isaak.  
- Ils ne sont que deux là-dedans à pouvoir le protéger, répondit un jeune sportif à son mentor.  
- Merde ! J'n'avais pas pensé à ce cas-là, se lamenta Hyoga.  
- Moi si ! intervint une voix.  
- Ikki ?  
- Crois-tu sincèrement que je vais laisser cette dingue faire du mal à mon petit frère ? Mais c'est gentil d'avoir pris soin de lui, Hyoga !  
- Tu le savais ?  
- Bien sûr et croies-moi, j'apprécie ton intention, dit-il avant de se diriger vers la porte.  
- Où vas-tu ? demanda Shiryu.  
- Faire mon boulot, je suis le deuxième assistant de ce cours. Un troisième ne serait pas de trop, je pense… Tu te défends en chimie Shiryu non ?  
- Plutôt pas mal, répondit celui-ci avec un grand sourire en le suivant dans la salle.

Ooo000ooO

Shun s'était figé. Shunrei avançait lentement vers leur paillasse dans l'indifférence générale. Jabu cherchait en vain une solution quand la porte s'ouvrit et qu'une voix bien connue de Shun s'éleva dans la salle. Une voix qui l'avait toujours protégé, qui avait toujours été là pour lui :

- Salut à tous, je suis le deuxième assistant de cours ! Et je vous présente le troisième !  
- Bonjour !

Cette voix suffit à faire stopper Shunrei dans son avance stratégique vers son rival. Elle se retourna pour rencontrer deux regards noirs. Shun, lui revivait et regardait avec une surprise non dissimulée Ikki et Shiryu. Jabu respira mieux d'un seul coup. Avec ces deux-là ici, il n'avait plus de soucis à se faire :

- Eh ! Je croyais que l'on avait que deux assistants ! cria un étudiant.  
- Effectivement, répondit Shiryu sans quitter Shunrei du regard. Mademoiselle vient d'être rappelée pour une urgence et je la remplacerai.

Cette dernière comprit d'un coup que cette fois, elle était allée trop loin. Le regard de celui qu'elle aimait était devenu froid et menaçant. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si en colère. Elle ne savait même pas ce qui l'avait poussé à venir ici mais quand le professeur de chimie lui avait demandé son aide, elle y avait vu un signe de se débarrasser une fois pour toute de son rival.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier, il rayonnait. Même elle, pouvait voir l'aura de bonheur qui se dégageait de lui. Elle avait perdue. Elle fit lentement demi-tour et quitta la salle sans un regard en arrière, ravalant sa fierté et son stupide entêtement, car au fond elle savait bien que Shiryu avait toujours eu raison.

Alors qu'elle frôlait les couloirs pour se réfugier dans sa chambre, elle ne vit pas le regard tendre et peiné d'un garçon qui la suivit discrètement. Un jeune homme qui se dit que maintenant il avait toutes ses chances avec l'élue de son cœur.

Dans la salle de chimie, l'ambiance était au beau fixe sauf que Jabu avait bien du mal à fixer l'attention de son partenaire dont les yeux se perdaient sans cesse dans le regard de l'un des assistants. Heureusement Ikki, dont la chimie était une des matières principales, assurait largement pour deux et chacun parvint à bout de l'expérience sans trop de mal.

Ce dernier fut d'ailleurs convaincu ce jour-là que son cadet était bien plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait plus vu depuis l'accident de leurs parents. Ce jour-là, Shun était présent dans la voiture qui avait été percuté par un chauffard et s'en était toujours voulu d'avoir survécu alors que leurs parents étaient tous les deux morts sur le coup.

Leur placement dans à l'orphelinat n'avait rien arrangé et Shun s'était régulièrement laissé brimé par les autres enfants, si cruels à cet âge. Heureusement Ikki était là, le protégeant du mieux qu'il pouvait et il avait vite trouvé un allié en Seiya. Mais Shun ne s'était jamais vraiment remis, faisant régulièrement des cauchemars jusqu'à un âge avancé. Encore aujourd'hui, il se sentait coupable dès qu'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un de ses proches.

Mais à voir son rayonnement ce jour-là, à voir son reflet dans le regard de son colocataire, Ikki sut que cette fois, il pouvait passer la main.

Ooo000ooO

Ce soir-là fut un soir de fête pour les six garçons, Isaak et Jabu, avaient tout naturellement été invités à l'appartement pour fêter cette victoire.

Ikki et Shiryu tenait à remercier dignement ceux qui avaient œuvrés en silence pour la protection de Shun tout au long de cette semaine. Hyoga comptait d'ailleurs bien se faire remercier d'une toute autre façon et ne cessait de le rappeler à son amant qui lui promettait une fabuleuse nuit d'amour sous les regards gênés de Shun et ceux amusés des autres.

Car l'alcool aidant, ces deux-là devenaient particulièrement démonstratifs tout comme Isaak et Jabu. A tel point que Shiryu finit par gentiment raccompagné leurs invités et envoyé Hyoga et Ikki se coucher pour le plus grand soulagement de son jeune amour.

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Shun se pelotonna contre Shiryu qui avait pris soin de mettre un peu de musique, connaissant ses bruyants colocataires et de ne laisser qu'une lumière d'ambiance. Ce que Shun n'osa pas avouer à son compagnon c'est que ces démonstrations d'affections, les baisers sulfureux échangés ainsi que les mains de plus en plus baladeuses des deux autres couples provoquaient une gêne de plus en plus conséquente au sein de son bas-ventre :

- Ça va ? lui demanda Shiryu.  
- Oui, je suis bien là, répondit Shun en se lovant un plus contre lui.

Malgré la musique, des bruits on ne peut plus parlants sur les activités de son aîné et de son amant parvinrent jusqu'à eux. Shun cacha son visage rougissant dans le cou de Shiryu en murmurant :

- Ils sont toujours aussi… bruyants ?  
- Assez fréquemment oui…  
- Et ça ne te gênes pas ?  
- Non, ils vivent leurs vies et s'aiment. Pour moi c'est l'essentiel, même si parfois je préfère sortir. On peut aller faire un tour si tu veux !  
- Non !

Shiryu fut surpris par sa réponse violente et instantanée. Il commença à comprendre pourquoi son ange se sentait aussi gêné :

- Dis-moi Shun, dit-il d'une voix volontairement sensuelle et caressante. Qu'est-ce qui te gênes exactement ?

Ce dernier ne répondit pas, honteux de ne pouvoir maîtriser son propre corps. Shiryu laissa lentement glisser sa main le long de son dos, déclenchant de longs frissons qui lui confirmèrent ce qu'il soupçonnait déjà.

Il bougea pour pouvoir enrouler ses jambes autour de Shun, le plaquant contre lui. Ce dernier frissonna et gémit de plaisir quand son bassin vint se caler contre celui de Shiryu alors qu'il entremêlait ses jambes à celles de son amour, faisant sentir à ce dernier son érection devenue douloureuse :

- Je suis désolé… murmura-t-il dans son cou, en se frottant presque malgré lui contre Shiryu. Il fut presque surpris de sentir que ce dernier était à peu près dans le même état que lui et s'écarta légèrement pour le regarder, plus rouge que jamais :  
- Shiryu !  
- C'est on ne peut plus normal mon cœur… dit ce dernier en capturant ses lèvres.

Shun gémit de nouveau dans le creux de sa bouche et se laissa doucement aller à ce nouveau baiser, plus intense, plus chaud, plus magnifique que jamais avant de se tendre à nouveau. Shiryu n'avait pas vraiment prévu d'aller si vite. Il voulait lui laisser le temps de se découvrir, de s'éveiller peu à peu à cette forme de plaisir. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus décemment le laisser ainsi.

Pourtant, il pouvait aussi sentir la peur sous cet instinct purement charnel. Ikki le lui avait dit, Shun était fragile et culpabilisait pour la moindre chose. Il réfléchit rapidement au moyen de contrer cet instinct chez son ange :

- Shun, dit-il en rompant le baiser et en descendant parcourir son cou, racontes-moi ce que tu imaginais en voyant ton frère et Hyoga tout à l'heure… Offres-moi ces mots magiques que tu écris si bien…

Si Shun fut surpris par sa demande, il n'en montra rien… au contraire, il se détendit légèrement. Les mots, il connaissait, ils étaient ses amis de toujours, le refuge de ses longues nuits de cauchemars, ses seuls véritables compagnons tout au long de sa solitude quand Ikki ou Seiya n'étaient pas prêt lui…

Alors il parla, il se recula légèrement, ferma les yeux et commença d'une voix bien plus chaude qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

- J'imaginais tes mains se glissant sous mon tee-shirt, faisant frissonner ma peau par leur doux toucher…  
Shiryu répondit à sa demande. Doucement il laissa ses mains partir à l'aventure et à la découverte de l'épiderme frissonnant de son jeune amour en murmurant :  
- Continues mon cœur, parles-moi encore…  
- J'imaginais que je découvrais enfin ce qui se cachait sous ta chemise… que je pouvais enfin goûter à ta peau… découvrir enfin ta saveur…

Shiryu prit sa main et la glissa jusqu'au premier bouton de sa chemise qu'il l'aida à enlever. Shun ouvrit les yeux, ses joues avaient gardées une teinte délicieusement rosée, son regard s'illumina et un sourire étira ses lèvres alors que fébrilement ses doigts se battaient avec les autres boutons, dévoilant peu à peu à ses yeux extasiés le torse de son compagnon.

Shiryu ne put retenir le gémissement qui monta en lui quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur sa poitrine alors qu'il se libérait de sa chemise et encore moins le cri rauque qu'il laissa échapper quand elles partirent allégrement à la découverte de sa peau, traçant des sillons de feu sur sa peau brûlante. Les mots de son jeune amant l'avaient bien plus échauffé que n'importe quel baiser.

Il profita d'un court moment où ce dernier remontait jusqu'à ses lèvres pour lui ôter à son tour son tee-shirt devenu bien encombrant et plongea à son tour sur son corps fébrile. Shun émit un son entre le gémissement et le cri et se serra plus fort contre lui, son bassin bougeant contre le sien. Sa respiration s'accéléra brutalement et il se raidit de nouveau, apeuré :

- Et quoi encore mon cœur… murmura Shiryu à son oreille. Racontes-moi encore…  
- Shiryu…  
- N'ais pas peur… laisses tes mots nous guider…  
- Tes lèvres… commença Shun qui gémit de nouveau, se détendant légèrement.  
- Mes lèvres… l'encouragea Shiryu  
- Tes lèvres descendant doucement… le long de mon corps… jusqu'à…

Shiryu bougea, l'allongeant sur le canapé, rompant le contact de leurs bassins et d'une main, dégagea son sexe douloureux, le débarrassant du reste de ses vêtements. Shun cria, submergé par les sensations que la main de son brun faisait naître au plus profond de lui :

- Continue Shun…. réclama ce dernier en imprimant une lente et douce caresse au membre où perlaient déjà les premiers effluves du plaisir tout en continuant à descendre avec sa bouche le long de son corps.  
- Jusqu'à… jusqu'à m'envelopper… de ta douceur…  
Un cri quand les lèvres de Shiryu se posèrent sur son sexe.  
- Dans l'écrin chaud… de ta bouche… finit-il en haletant. Ses doigts saisirent les longs cheveux bruns abandonnés ça et là sur son corps. Il les enroula autour de ses doigts en criant alors Shiryu l'amenait savamment à l'extase, qui, comme il s'y attendait ne fut pas longue à venir.

Son corps entier se tendit sous l'effet dévastateur qui le traversait et son cri jaillit, n'ayant rien à envier à ceux qui leurs parvenaient encore du fond de l'appartement alors que sa semence giclait en long jet au fond de la gorge d'un Shiryu au comble du bonheur et qui l'avala avec délectation.

Son souffle erratique revint peu à peu à la normal sous les yeux du brun qui regardait émerveillé le corps encore agité des derniers soubresauts du plaisir. En reprenant peu à peu contact avec la réalité, Shun réalisa qu'il avait été le seul à jouir et culpabilisa. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent pour rencontrer le regard rassurant de son amour qui semblait suivre le cheminement de ses pensées et qui le releva avec des gestes doux, le serrant contre lui, encore à genoux :

- Ce n'est rien… dit-il.  
- Mais toi… murmura Shun qui sentait encore son érection contre lui.  
- Ce n'est rien, répéta Shiryu. Je peux gérer cela… l'important c'est toi. Je t'aime Shun, ajouta-t-il encore avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Un cri venant de fond de l'appartement, suivi aussitôt d'un deuxième les ramena à la réalité et rompit leurs baisers :

- Décidément… ces deux là… commenta Shiryu amusé, en se laissant tomber sur le canapé pour s'y asseoir plus confortablement.

Shun réfléchissait rapidement. Il était peut-être novice en la matière mais pas totalement ignare sur le sexe entre garçons. En s'intéressant à Shiryu, il s'était intéressé à l'homosexualité en général et pour ce féru de bouquins en tout genre, il s'était rendu dans son temple, la bibliothèque de la fac.

Dans cet endroit si particulier que possède toutes les bonnes universités du monde régnait en maître absolu un grand ami de Shun, le bibliothécaire en chef. Un jeune homme d'à peine une trentaine d'années avec de magnifiques cheveux verts pâles qui lui descendant jusqu'à la taille, arrivé en même temps que lui dans cette fac et remplaçant un vieux monsieur rabougri par les années. Ils étaient tout de suite devenus amis, Shun trouvant en lui un grand passionné de livres et bien plus instruit que lui ou même que son aîné.

Aussi n'avait-il pas hésité une seconde à lui demander, un peu timidement et rougissant quand même, des ouvrages traitant des rapports entre garçons. Shion, car tel était son nom, avait tout de suite fait le rapprochement entre Shun et le tout nouvel amour de son jeune frère adoptif dont lui avait parlé Dohko, son autre frère adoptif et également unique amour de sa vie, qui enseignait à Shiryu à l'hôpital. Il avait donc fourni à son jeune ami un livre simple venant de sa collection personnelle sur le sujet que Shun avait pu étudier en toute tranquillité dans sa chambre, non sans quelques rougeurs et sueurs nocturnes, mais dont il avait appris beaucoup.

Alors quand Shiryu se rassit dans le canapé, coula-t-il doucement jusqu'à lui, reprenant sa place sur ses genoux. Ce dernier sursauta et gémit :

- Je peux gérer, mais pas si tu restes là, dit-il le plus posément qu'il put.  
- Tu sais, mon amour… ce n'est pas juste que je sois le seul à profiter de cette soirée et j'ai encore beaucoup d'imagination, murmura Shun en nichant sa tête dans son cou d'une voix qu'il espérait sensuelle.  
- Shun… je t'en prie… protesta faiblement Shiryu en laissant ses mains parcourir librement de nouveaux le dos de son jeune amant.  
- Tu veux que je te raconte encore ? continua Shun, ignorant sa supplique.  
- Oh oui… répondit Shiryu presque malgré lui, hypnotisé par sa voix et ses mots.  
- J'imaginais… tes mains explorant mon corps…

Shiryu gémit plus fort, pour le plus grand plaisir de Shun qui d'une main fébrile et tremblante luttait avec le bouton de son pantalon alors que les mains de son amour descendaient le long de son dos, s'arrêtant sur ses fesses, hésitant encore à aller plus loin.

Shun avait le cœur battant, la gorge sèche et une peur bleue de ce qui allait suivre mais il continua à parler, à laisser ses mots lui échapper, des mots qu'il n'aurait jamais cru être capable de prononcer à voix haute :

- J'imaginais… ma langue… courant sur tes doigts…  
Il attrapa une de ses mains, la porta à sa bouche. Un à un, il lécha les longs doigts fins, comme il l'avait lu.  
Un cri échappa à Shiryu qui mordit son épaule, haletant :  
- Mon coeur… arrête… je ne vais pouvoir… me retenir plus longtemps…

La vision de ce bout de chair rose passant et repassant sur ses doigts était intensément érotique. La sensation quasi divine qu'elle faisait naître en lui devint vite intolérable pour son corps, déjà soumis à rude épreuve par sa volonté.

- J'imaginais… ces mêmes doigts… se glissant à l'intérieur de mon corps… continua Shun, qui dans le même temps réussit enfin à gagner son combat contre le bouton récalcitrant et put se saisir d'une main timide le sexe tendu et palpitant de son amour qu'il caressa maladroitement.

Le feulement de Shiryu se répercuta dans tout l'appartement, surprenant et ravissant son jeune amant. Ses yeux, un instant fermés, se rouvrirent emplis d'une flamme qui semblait se répandre dans la totalité de son corps :

- Parle encore mon cœur… dit-il d'une voix rendue rauque de désir contenu trop longtemps alors qu'il se mettait à dévorer savamment l'épiderme tout aussi brûlant de son jeune amant.

Et Shun parla, entre deux gémissements parfois transformés en cris, il continua à faire vibrer de ses mots chaud et doux et ô combien indécents la magie de sa première fois.

Shiryu le souleva légèrement, laissant cette fois sa main si bien préparée, s'aventurer vers cet antre de plaisir qui l'appelait si fort. Il prit son temps, malgré les caresses, à la fois innocentes et horriblement efficaces que lui prodiguait Shun. Malgré son envie de plus en plus violente de le posséder enfin. Malgré ses gémissements lascifs qui l'existaient au plus haut point, il se contrôla encore, se lassant porter par la magie des mots qui résonnaient dans son cœur comme dans son corps.

Shun lâcha Shiryu dès que le premier doigt pénétra doucement en lui, forçant doucement l'entrée de son corps. A partir de ce moment et tout au long de ce qui allait suivre, il fut bien incapable de prononcer autre chose que les sons impudiques que son corps exaltait sous les multitudes de sensations nouvelles qui naissaient en lui.

L'aurait-il voulu qu'il aurait été bien impuissant à traduire ce qu'il vivait. C'était magique et si différent de ce que lui avait laissé entrevoir les livres… bien plus intense… bien plus brûlant… bien plus douloureux parfois aussi, mais si bon que rapidement la douleur disparaissait sous des ondes de plaisir encore plus fortes.

Le cri qu'il poussa quand Shiryu pénétra peu à peu son corps tremblant qu'il maintenait au-dessus de lui rameuta un Ikki échevelé à la porte du salon qui resta bouche bée devant le spectacle que lui offrait ces deux corps en train de s'unir.

Il fut rapidement tirer en arrière par Hyoga qui le ramena hagard dans leur chambre :

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils aient besoin de toi là ! D'ailleurs, ils ne nous ont même pas vus…  
- Shun… et Shiryu…. ils étaient…  
- Et tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'ils restent sagement assis en se regardant en chien de faïences, se moqua gentiment Hyoga. Ne t'inquiètes pas, Shiryu saura être doux avec lui.  
Ce qui rappela à Ikki ce que Shiryu lui avait appris récemment.  
- C'est vrai ! Tu parles en connaissance de cause n'est-ce pas ?  
- Oh, oh… il te l'a donc dit. Intéressant… répondit Hyoga.  
- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? menaça Ikki alors que la flamme que son blond connaissait si bien venait de se rallumer dans son regard.  
- Pourquoi ? Serais-tu jaloux de Shiryu ? susurra Hyoga sensuellement se disant que demain son entraîneur allait le tuer mais prêt à replonger dans les limbes du plaisir. Ce qu'il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à faire alors qu'Ikki, en partie furieux, le plaquait sur le lit.

Dans le salon, l'objet de leur différend était en pleine extase alors qu'il prenait enfin possession du corps encore pur et si ardemment désiré. Il eut bien dû mal à se contrôler, à ne pas plonger en une seule fois dans ce conduit étroit et chaud qui l'enveloppait de plus en plus, le menant aux portes du paradis.

Des larmes perlèrent aux yeux de Shun, le faisant se contracter sous la douleur de l'intrusion malgré lui. Shiryu cria et patienta, saisissant et caressant le sexe de son jeune amant que cette longue préparation avait de nouveau dressé, luttant contre lui-même pour le laisser se détendre à nouveau.

Un sourire timide perça au milieu des larmes, lui faisant comprendre mieux encore que les mots qu'il pouvait continuer. Il captura les lèvres meurtries de son ange, tout en continuant sa progression dans l'antre de plaisir qui s'ouvrait pour lui.

Shun tentait de se concentrer sur le plaisir qui peu à peu chassait l'horrible douleur qu'il avait pourtant essayé d'anticiper. Et il finit par y parvenir ou alors le plaisir gagna la lutte. Peu importait d'ailleurs, les milliards de sensations l'envahirent à nouveau, transcendant son jeune corps et le broyant complètement.

Shiryu le sentit et put commencer doucement à bouger dans le corps de son ange qui s'accrochait maintenant furieusement à ses épaules, totalement déconnecté de tout ce qui n'était pas cet échange.

Il en était maintenant certain, Shun était son âme sœur, celui qui partagerait le reste de sa vie. Jamais avec quiconque, il n'avait connu un tel plaisir et celui de son jeune amant se lisait sur son visage et s'entendait aisément, faisant écho au sien.

Il tenta bien de retenir aussi longtemps que possible l'immense vague qui enflait en lui, s'accrochant aux myriades d'ondes qui déferlaient de tout son corps. Mais il ne put rien quand Shun qu'il caressait d'une main experte se libéra, resserrant ses muscles autour de son sexe et se répandit en grognant de plaisir, laissant la vague l'envahir librement et rattrapant le corps désarticulé de son amant en pleine euphorie, qu'il broya contre lui.

Ce n'est que bien plus tard, alors qu'un cri s'élevait de nouveau de la chambre du fond qu'ils reprirent un peu leurs esprits et que Shun encore sous le coup de ce qui l'avait si violement ravagé constata d'une voix encore embuée de plaisir :

- Ton pantalon… il doit être tout sale…  
La réflexion, très terre à terre en pareille circonstance amena un sourire sur les lèvres de Shiryu qui attrapa son visage gêné dans ses mains :  
- Quelle importance ? Je suis prêt à laver mes pantalons tout les jours pour vivre une telle extase dans tes bras mon cœur…  
Shun replongea son visage dans son cou avant de répondre timidement :  
- Je t'aiderai à les laver, alors…

Shiryu le serra plus fort contre lui, laissant leurs cœurs reprendre un rythme normal avant d'oser bouger. La respiration de Shun se stabilisa et il s'endormit, bien à l'abri aux creux de ses bras, ce disant vaguement que finalement, il avait bien fait de refuser de partager l'appartement d'Ikki. Sinon comment aurait-il rencontrer son si précieux colocataire ?

Ooo000ooO

**Le lendemain après-midi**

Dans les vestiaires de la patinoire, Camus regardait furieusement son sportif vedette, et accessoirement fils adoptif. Si aucune parole ne franchissait les lèvres formant tout juste un pli mince et serré sur son visage, Hyoga pouvait largement entendre les reproches non prononcés :

- Ça va aller… tenta-t-il. Je vais gérer la douleur, tu verras…  
- Quelle douleur ? intervint une voix qu'il connaissait tous deux

Camus se retourna pour faire face à Dohko, médecin de l'équipe de hockey qu'il dirigeait et entraînait dans l'enceinte de l'université mais se retrouva plongé dans un regard d'un bleu profond qui sembla l'envelopper totalement et… dangereusement.

- Cet andouille ne peut pas faire la différence entre match important et une vulgaire petite compétition de lycée. Il est irrécupérable ! réussit à dire Camus en s'arrachant à l'étonnante sensation émanant d'un… Dieu grec ? pensa-t-il brièvement en découvrant dans son entier l'homme qui accompagnait son ami. Je te le laisse, je retourne près des autres ! rajouta-t-il.  
- Oh emmène Milo avec toi, répondit Dohko, c'est un de mes collègues qui veut bien m'aider dans ma tâche, expliqua-t-il. Comme ça il pourra prendre la relève quand je suis coincé à l'hôpital !

En effet, Dohko n'arrivait pas toujours à se libérer au moment des matchs avec ses responsabilités à l'hôpital, aussi quand Milo s'était gentiment proposé de lui venir en aide, avait-il accepté avec joie :

- Enchanté ! dit ce dernier en tendant la main à Camus qui la prit en répondant :  
- Bienvenu parmi nous !

Le sourire qui avait largement éclairé le visage de cette divine statue grecque quand il lui avait tendue la main avait d'un coup renvoyé aux vestiaires ses instincts de danger. S'il était un ami de Dohko, il pouvait lui faire confiance.

Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que Milo en le suivant dans la patinoire se félicitait d'avoir enfin fait la connaissance de ce prince de la glace qu'il avait un jour surpris par hasard à la patinoire en s'y réfugiant à la recherche d'un peu de fraîcheur.

Ce jour-là, il était aussitôt tomber amoureux de cet être évoluant avec une grâce et légèreté empreinte d'une virilité indéniable qui émanait par chaque pore de sa peau, alors qu'il entraînait une équipe de braillards étudiants ne lui arrivant même pas à la cheville.

Arrivé depuis une petite année dans l'hôpital où exerçait Dohko pour parfaire sa formation de médecin urgentiste, il avait fini par sympathiser avec ce collègue qui avait tout de suite découvert son penchant pour les hommes et qui ne s'en était pas du tout offusquer comme cela lui arrivait si souvent.

Et quand son collègue devenu ami s'était plaint de ne pouvoir assurer un match important pour l'équipe de hockey qu'il assistait volontairement, il avait sauté sur cette occasion pour pénétrer plus souvent dans l'univers de la patinoire où il venait souvent assister à l'entraînement dès que son emploi du temps le lui permettait, dans l'espoir d'enfin connaître ce Dieu de la glace.

Car la froideur apparente de celui qu'il admirait en silence l'avait toujours empêché de l'aborder directement. En le découvrant dans le vestiaire où l'avait introduit Dohko, il avait d'abord cru rêver, ne pensant pas faire sa connaissance si facilement. Il y vit un signe du destin et se promit de tout faire pour faire fondre la glace qui semblait entourer le cœur de l'homme de ses rêves.

Dohko, pendant ce temps avait reporté son attention sur Hyoga et le fit lever et marcher, comprenant tout de suite l'origine de son problème. Il soupira :

- Décidément, tu es vraiment incorrigible ! Mais c'est peut-être à Ikki que je devrais faire la leçon !  
- Non ! Et puis, il fallait bien que je l'occupe si je ne voulais pas qu'il interrompe Shiryu et Shun ! lui opposa Hyoga.  
- D'accord, mais franchement, n'avez-vous jamais songé à inversé les rôles ? Au moins tes veilles de matchs ?  
A la tête que fit Hyoga à sa question, il éclata de rire et sortit une pilule de sa sacoche :  
- Tiens, prends ça ! Ça devrait te calmer au moins le temps du match, mais je ne peux rien te donner de plus fort !  
- Je ne risque rien avec ça ? demanda le blond en pesant aux nombreuses substances interdites en compétition.  
- Non ! Sinon je ne te le donnerais pas ! Allonges-toi, rajouta Dohko en dégageant un banc. Je vais chauffer ton dos le temps que cela fasse effet.  
- Dohko, demanda ce dernier quelques minutes plus tard alors que le médecin s'occupait de lui. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire exactement par inverser les rôles ?  
- Tu as vraiment besoin d'un dessin Hyoga ? Tu sais, vous devriez y réfléchir et crois-moi les deux sont très agréables…

Hyoga ne répondit pas, son esprit ayant déjà fait un bond vers quelque chose de beaucoup plus personnel. Et quand il rentra sur la glace quelques minutes plus tard, son regard chercha tout de suite Ikki, tranquillement installé avec Shiryu, Shun et Jabu dans un box tout près de la glace.

Ce dernier frissonna sans savoir pourquoi sous ce regard et lui adressa un signe de la main auquel son amant répondit en souriant, reportant son attention sur ses coéquipiers se disant que Dohko venait de lui donner envie de découvrir d'autres aspects d'Ikki.

Ce dernier le suivit de près et rejoignit rapidement Milo qui se perdait dans la contemplation de Camus boostant ses troupes et comprit soudain mieux son subit intérêt pour son activité volontaire. Si cela pouvait l'aider, grand bien leur fasse à tous les deux. Après tout Camus n'avait pas encore trouvé son âme sœur et qui sait, peut-être que Milo la serait-elle ?

Il avait promis à son ami de ne pas les laisser tomber et pensait pouvoir attendre que Shiryu soit lui aussi médecin pour lui apporter son aide mais son emploi du temps était de plus en plus chargé et il avait du mal à gérer toutes ses activités. Camus refusait que le médecin de la fac s'occupe des joueurs, l'ayant une fois surpris à donner des comprimés plus que suspects à Hyoga.

Son regard alla ensuite vers le box où se trouvaient Ikki, Jabu et Shiryu accompagné d'un jeune homme qu'il comprit être le jeune Shun. Shion n'était pas encore arrivé. Il leur fit signe et s'installa avec Milo.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Shun en voyant Ikki et Shiryu répondre au signe de l'homme qui venait de s'asseoir sur le banc.  
- C'est Dohko, l'un de mes grands frères adoptifs. Il est le médecin de l'équipe, je te le présenterai après le match, expliqua Shiryu. Et l'autre ne devrait plus tarder.  
- Tant qu'on est dans les présentations, rajouta Ikki. Camus qui entraîne l'équipe est le père adoptif de Hyoga !  
- Salut les jeunes ! intervint une voix joyeuse.  
- Shion ! dit Shun surpris de voir son ami ici.  
- Vous vous connaissez ? interrogea Shiryu qui rajouta comme pour lui-même. J'aurais du m'en douter, avec votre passion commune des livres !  
- Bien sûr que tu aurais du t'en douter stupide petit frère ! ironisa Shion en riant.  
- Petit frère ? s'étonna Shun.  
- Shion est mon autre frère adoptif, lui confirma Shiryu.  
- Oh ! répondit Shun en rougissant au plus grand étonnement de son amant. Shion se pencha sur eux, murmurant pour être entendu d'eux seuls :  
- Je vois que mon livre t'a été utile, Shun… Tu m'en vois ravi !

Shiryu comprit alors d'où lui était venue cette inspiration si véridique dans tous ces mots qui avaient su si bien l'atteindre cette nuit. Il prit discrètement la main de Shun pour ne pas l'embarrasser davantage et lui glissa à l'oreille :

- T'inquiètes pas, j'ai toute confiance en mes frères !

Shun osa enfin relever les yeux vers son ami pour constater que ce dernier ne faisait plus du tout attention à eux mais avait les yeux fixés sur Dohko, tout comme ce dernier d'ailleurs. Etait-ce le fait qu'il soit devenu si proche de Shiryu qui lui fit déceler quelque chose de bien plus profond qu'une simple fraternité entre ces deux-là ?

- Oh, rajouta son brun à cet instant, avant que tu sois surpris, sache aussi que mes deux frères vivent ensemble et partage un amour hors du commun depuis une dizaine d'années…  
- Je te rassure tout de suite Shun, nous ne sommes que frères adoptifs, rajouta Shion en reportant son attention sur eux.  
- Et vos parents ? demanda Shun.  
- Nos parents adoptifs sont très heureux pour nous et ne se sont jamais opposé à notre relation, si c'est ta question.  
- C'est vrai, confirma Shiryu, leur seul regret sera sûrement de ne pas avoir de petits-enfants !  
- Rien n'est moins sûr ! répondit Shion. Dohko et moi songeons à l'adoption et nous avons même engagé des démarches dans ce sens !  
- Mais un couple d'homosexuel peut-il adopter un enfant ? demanda Jabu surpris.  
- Je ne pense pas que nous ayons moins d'amour à offrir qu'un couple dit normal, répondit Shion, pas vraiment surpris d'une telle demande.  
-Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! rectifia Jabu.  
- J'ai bien compris ce que…  
- Vous savez, les coupa Shun, quand nous étions à l'orphelinat avec Ikki et que des couples s'intéressaient à lui mais pas à moi, il devenait infect avec eux…  
- Shun… dit Ikki ému.  
- Oh, je sais bien qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour ne pas que l'on nous sépare mais cela me rendait malheureux. J'avais l'impression que je l'empêchais d'avoir un foyer et cela me faisait faire d'horrible cauchemar… Alors si à cette époque, un couple même différent des standards habituels avait voulu nous adopter tous les deux, je crois que j'aurais bravé sans hésiter le regard des autres pour avoir la chance que nous aussi nous ayons un vrai foyer…

Un instant de silence et d'intense émotion suivit ses paroles avant qu'Ikki ne lui inflige une étreinte qui lui coupa le souffle en retenant ses larmes.  
Shion, lui aussi très ému, sourit à Shun en lui disant d'une voix qu'il espérait joyeuse :

- Eh bien voilà une bonne idée ! Nous allons nous mettre à la recherche de frères ou de sœurs délaissés par les couples normaux dans les orphelinats !

Ce qu'il ignorait à cet instant où Shiryu le gronda gentiment alors que le match débutait et qu'ils reportaient tous leur attentions sur les joueurs, c'est que ce que venait de suggérer si humblement Shun était en passe de se réaliser.

Car Dohko avait fait la connaissance plusieurs jours auparavant d'un petit orphelin qui avait fait une mauvaise chute et qu'il avait soigné. Et que ce dernier nommé Kiki avait un frère plus âgé qui le défendait farouchement, rendant complètement folle la responsable de l'institution où ils étaient car sur le point de prendre un très mauvais chemin pour parvenir à ses fins.

Dohko n'avait pas su amadouer cet adolescent rebelle, mais pas encore tout à fait majeur, qui criait haut et fort qu'il n'avait besoin de personne pour prendre soin de son petit frère, mais avait fait une proposition à la responsable. Car si une personne au monde était bien capable d'apprivoiser Mu, le grand frère, et le remettre sur la bonne voie, il était sûr que se serait Shion, et tous deux avaient rendez-vous avec eux juste après le match.

Mais dans l'immédiat, ils vibraient tous au rythme endiablé du match que l'équipe de Hyoga remporta haut la main et Shion en voyant Shun s'enhardir jusqu'à crier avec les autres, se glissa jusqu'à lui pour lui murmurer :

- Bienvenu dans la famille Shun…

Fin.


End file.
